


We Gotta Move

by lordbatty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klunk - Freeform, M/M, Married Klance, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Primary Paladins, Trans Keith (Voltron), implied Broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbatty/pseuds/lordbatty
Summary: It suddenly became clear that their tiny apartment was not exactly group or family friendly . . .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on real life Sims 4 adventures . . . 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

“He’s going to kill us, isn’t he?”

Hunk glanced over towards the passenger seat at his boyfriend before turning his eyes back onto the road. Keith hadn’t spoke for several minutes since leaving the doctor’s office and it had startled him slightly, the only sounds having come from the radio and the familiar hum of his Jeep. 

“Well I mean, not so much kill us,” Hunk grinned with a shrug and tap of thumbs on the steering wheel. “More like have a royal freak out which will transcend into a super hyperactive panic mode.”

“I think I would rather have him kill us,” Keith softly sighed before rubbing his fingers across his forehead. 

“Look,” Hunk lowered his voice to a soft, comfortable pitch. “It’s going to be alright, Keith. We’ll work it out, and it’ll be fine. How long did Shiro and Matt say for the house?”

“Probably another week, two if anything. Then we have to move whatever we have into there and . . .” Keith sighed heavily, slouching back in his seat. Grey-violet eyes drifted to his very round belly. 

He and Hunk had only been dating for a year and he was pregnant. Not that Keith was disappointed at the fact, but the other side of it was his marriage to Lance, and Lance’s status as also Hunk’s boyfriend. All three of them were crammed in a two bedroom apartment that Lance had started at. It was alright for the two of them, but when they decided to bring Hunk into their relationship so lovingly, it became clear that their tiny apartment was not exactly group or family friendly. That’s when Keith called Shiro, who called Matt and the two of them had finally found a place big enough for the three of them. Now soon to be the five of them.

Keith stared at the pretty clear sonogram photo in his hands. Twins.  _ Twins _ . Yep, Lance was definitely going to kill them. Or freak out, like Hunk had said. Maybe even both. Keith hadn’t even thought of the possibility of twins, but according to Hunk, the chances of it happening were far more common than Keith would have originally been led to believe.

“Hey,” Hunk broke Keith away from his thoughts, stopping at a red light. He extended an arm over towards his boyfriend, placing a gentle hand over Keith’s belly. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get into the house soon and we won’t have to worry so much. We can sit back and relax, then focus on waiting for these two to come. You still have a good four months left to go. It’s going to work out.”

Keith smiled, feeling an instant wave of relief and warmth run over him. Hunk had that effect on people. He made them feel better, calmer. It always worked on Lance, too. Maybe if there was freaking out, at least Hunk would know what to do. And Keith knew in the back of his mind that Lance would really be excited in the long run. The both of them had talked about starting and raising a family, but at the time they had tried to hold off on baby making until they got a bigger place. Oops. 

“Do you think he’ll be mad?” Keith asked as Hunk pulled his hand away to continue driving. 

“Mad how?” Hunk swung his Jeep around a corner, heading for their apartment.

“That they’re not his,” Keith’s voice sounded small. His slim fingers gently grazed over the front of his belly. Lance loved kids, he knew this. Both he and Hunk had large families with lots of siblings and kids. But if they weren’t his, would he be disappointed? Or not because they were Hunk’s? Lance loved both of them so much, but. He was here first. They were  _ married _ .

“You know Keith sometimes you think too much,” Hunk laughed, not seeming to be bothered by the topic of discussion. “Lance is going to love this. He’s going to love them! It doesn’t matter who’s they are by biological standpoints. Lance is Lance and he loves any kid, his or not. If we were adopting, he would love them like they were his own, wouldn’t he? It works the same way.”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed sitting up. “You’re right. I do think too much. And you’re right about all the other stuff, too.” Bringing the heel of his hand up to his forehead, Keith closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m just worried. About everything.”

Hunk nodded. “I know you are, babe. But just remember it’ll be okay. It’s going to work out and it’s okay to feel a little stressed out.”

“I know,” Keith opened his eyes, gazing down at his baby filled belly. “I just wish it would work out sooner.”

  
  


“Hey Lance!” Hunk yelled warmly as soon as they were in the door. “We’re back!”

Keith closed the door behind them, following Hunk then towards the open kitchen-into-living-room area cradling his belly under both arms. He was always so cautious of the tiny space around them and instinct always told him to protect his belly. Now that they knew he was having two babies, instincts were far greater at this point. It didn’t help that he was just four and a half months in and already looking full to bursting. Then again, twins.

“Keith!” Lance grinned as he bounded out of the spare bedroom they had purposed into the computer room slash study area slash Keith’s art studio. Hunk was still in college and Lance fortunately graduated before his and Keith’s wedding. Now he worked from home, making weather maps for storm chasers and radioing in on paths of storms and their statuses. He loved it, and Keith was happy to see his husband enjoy something he was so passionate about such as weather and rain. It was adorable. 

Keith relaxed his arms cradled around his babies as Lance pulled his husband into a loving hug. He wrapped both arms around Lance tightly, taking note how nicely his belly fit between them. It was like they were already a whole family.

Hunk had already situated himself on the couch, resting his arm onto the back. He was excited to see Lance’s reaction to the news and knew it would give Keith a little peace of mind to get everything out in the open. Then, they could all work on getting into that new house.

“So,” Lance pulled back from the hug, both hands on Keith’s shoulders. He was grinning from ear to ear, already fully excited. He had been bouncing off the walls when they left, knowing today was Keith’s appointment. “How did it go? Was everything okay? Did you see the baby? Was it neat? If I hadn’t been in the middle of a storm call I would have came. But next time. How is the baby? Do you know if it’s a girl? A boy? I don’t care, though! It’s just nice to know, you know? I mean-”

“Lance!” Hunk laughed, the warmth once again filling the room and blanketing Keith in comfort. “Slow down and breath, huh?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance was practically vibrating as he placed both hands over Keith’s belly and rubbed it. “I’m just so excited for this baby. Though, you’re like what, four months? You’re super big. Like . . . . gorgeously big. This is a belly I could just love on all day.” 

Keith found himself grinning at Lance, watching his excitement, his smile, and his love. It was all of the things he found that he liked best about Lance, though often times he could be really aggravating. They fought on and off, but nothing serious. They were a really great couple together, a very stable marriage and loving relationship. It only got better when Hunk joined. Keith honestly believed that Hunk made them even closer. Not only just him and Lance, but all of them. They were the perfect balancing act for each other and it made Keith feel so . . . at home. So loved. So right.

“Everything went fine,” Keith sat himself down onto the arm of the couch next to Hunk. Lance followed, resting onto his knees, determined to continue loving on Keith’s tummy. 

“That’s good,” Lance grinned, planting a kiss onto the belly. “I’m so happy for you two. I mean for us, too but like. This is your guys’ baby and that’s -”

“Babies,” Hunk grinned, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch, dropping his head onto his fist.

“What?” Lance blinked, averting his gaze towards his boyfriend.

“Babies,” Hunk repeated casually, continuing to grin.

Keith bit his lip softly, keeping his eyes on Lance for any sign of emotion change. He trusted Hunk, he really did, but sometimes Lance was unpredictable. He could be really happy one moment, and maybe two hours or so later he could be on the floor sobbing or wanting to strangle Keith.

“B-babies? Like as in more than one baby? At the same time?” Lance rested his hands on Keith’s thighs, blue eyes darting from Hunk to Keith and back again. “Like. How many babies is that?”

“Two,” Keith held up two fingers and smiled. He was trying his best to not seem like he was terrified or nervous about sharing the news. He really wasn’t, he was honestly excited for this, but it was still pretty nerve wrecking in the back of his head. “I’m having twins, Lance. That’s why I got so big so soon.”

Lance blinked several times, darting his eyes back at Keith once his husband spoke. “Two? Twins like. For real twins. There’s two babies in this belly. Two.”

Keith rolled his eyes but laughed, running a hand through Lance’s hair. “Yes, Lance. Two babies. Twins for real. I have two babies in my belly. Take your time to register, it’s okay.”

Hunk laughed at Keith’s words, bringing a hand up onto his back, rubbing it gently. “Give him a minute, Keith, I think we broke him.”

“Haha, Hunk, very funny,” Lance playfully glared before directing his attention back to Keith and his baby belly. “Wow. Twins. That’s the last thing I expected.”

Hunk smiled fondly at Lance, taking in the amount of emotion on his face. Lance looked surprised, but happy. Loving, but parental. Excited and ready. “I take it you’re happy then.”

“More than you know,” Lance grinned widely at his husband and boyfriend before flinging his arms around Keith’s hips and laying his head gently against his husband’s belly. “Two babies. I couldn’t have asked for anything better.” A quick gasp erupted from Lance then, his head shooting back up. “You’re going to be dads! It’s. It’s sinking in! Keith! Hunk! You’re going to be  _ parents _ !”

“Well so are you, you know,” Hunk laughed. 

“I know that,” Lance stood up, giving Keith a quick peck on the cheek, then leaning over giving one to Hunk as well. “But like. Keith’s carrying them so he gets to have all that cool baby moving stuff and can feel them and hold his belly and all that fun stuff. And you Hunk.” He plopped comfortably onto his boyfriend’s lap before gently pulling Keith down onto the seat next to them both. “You get to like build all this neat stuff and have pre parental panic and oh! Picking names! You two are going to be the best at name picking.”

Keith frowned softly. “You don’t have to be left out of this, Lance. You’re my husband, you know. Just because they’re not yours biologically doesn’t mean you can’t have a say in anything or help out or do any of those things, too.”

“True,” Lance smiled fondly, burrowing himself in Hunk’s lap, hugging Keith’s arm. “I just , you know. I don’t want to overshadow your guys’ glory.”

“Not a chance,” Hunk plopped a kiss on Lance’s head. “You’re in this with us, too. You’re as every bit of their dad as we are.”

“Then I want to help with names. And I can build some. I’m also a super shopper,” Lance grinned, releasing Keith’s arm and reaching over towards his husband. He proceeded to grabbing the bottom of Keith’s red t-shirt and pulled up, exposing Keith’s belly. Keith smiled then, watching every move Lance made with that warm feeling circling him once more.

Both Hunk and Lance immediately found their hands onto Keith’s exposed tummy, having nothing but love and excitement in their eyes. Suddenly, Keith didn’t feel so worried. So stressed out, so concerned. It was like Hunk had said before. Everything was going to be okay. For now, he was going to enjoy the time they had. He was going to take in what he could, and allow himself to feel. Hunk and Lance were both amazing to him , and honestly? Keith couldn’t have asked for better lovers. Not only that, but they were his best friends. Who knew you could have so much greatness in one relationship?

“Wait.”

Lance’s voice broke through Keith’s warm shield just then. His tone sounded that of concern and a potential for panic. “What? What’s wrong?”

Lance looked around the room, eyes darting from the kitchen, to where they sat, down the hall where the two bedrooms and one bathroom were, then back to Keith, up at Hunk and down at Keith’s belly. Suddenly, he shot up from Hunk’s lap, almost tripping over himself in the process and shot off into the kitchen with only one sentence.

“We gotta move, like tomorrow!”

Keith grinned on instinct, a loud and cheery laugh filling the room, watching Lance pace around rambling. He dropped his head down onto Hunk’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s arm, eyes still fixed on Lance who resorted to then rambling in Spanish. “I think he took that okay. What do you think, Big Man?”

“I’ll give him about an hour to calm down,” Hunk grinned, returning the laugh. “But otherwise, all things considered, yes.”

“You were right,” Keith lifted his head, giving Hunk a soft kiss on the cheek. “We’re going to be fine.”

Hunk smiled, pulling Keith in closer at his side. Both of them fell silent, humorously watching Lance roam around the kitchen, throwing his arms this way and that, rambling furiously in Spanish.

Keith shook his head with a laugh, looking at Hunk with a finger pointed towards his panicking husband. “But you might want to also tell that to  _ him _ .”


	2. It's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now they wait. For the next three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick for the past week, so there has been 0 updates or writing of any kind. This got written out in the span of about three days and I was able to finally finish it today.
> 
> There will be a third part, when the time arises for getting it done.
> 
> ALSO! If you don't follow me on Tumblr, there is a list of currently writing things, and why I have been so away in the last few weeks (again, life got in the way, a lot of shit happened, and then I got sick so that was fun). So if you want to keep up on that, the link is below. And always check back for new stuff!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy! ♥
> 
> {{ http://jacksonn-galaxyy.tumblr.com/writing }}

“Oh my  _ god. _ You’re joking me, right? This seriously cannot be the right house. This isn’t the right house. Hunk, tell me this is a joke.”

Hunk laughed warmly as Lance continued his ramble, helping Keith out of the front seat of his car. Shiro and Matt had been able to finally land the deal on the house they’d been waiting on and everything became smooth sailing from there. All of their stuff had already been moved in, and it was the first time Lance was fully able to look around.

The house wasn’t anything extravagant, but it was two stories. It was a nice shade of navy blue on the outside with tan trimming. The doors were solid wood, three small windows at the very top. All other windows were shutter or bay, the shutters being the same tan as the house trim. There were three bedrooms and two bathrooms, an attic for storage, and a fully furnished, livable basement. Keith didn’t know how they all had landed such a nice house, but it was amazing. He made a mental note to thank his brother wholeheartedly later. They even paid for the place in full.

By this point in time, Keith was six months pregnant with the twins. Sadly, it had taken more than just the initial two weeks promised to get into this house. Stretched out to two more months was more like it. Keith nearly had a breakdown, but Shiro promised it would be done before the twins’ arrival. Luckily, Keith was better at listening to his brother than his husband and boyfriend a majority of the time. And in those two months, it hadn’t been all bad. They were able to prepare for the house by packing and shopping for needs and fun little domestic wants. They had also learned that both babies were girls, which was a plus on the shopping part. And by the time Keith had gone to his six month appointment, the house was bought and ready to go. 

Keith slid out of the Jeep and got to his feet with Hunk’s help, tugging his dark red shirt down. “He’s excited and I feel as big as the house looks.”

Hunk laughed again, closing the passenger car door behind Keith. “Then I can’t wait to see what he does when we get inside. Also, you look great.” A warm kiss was planted against Keith’s cheek before Lance ran over and wrapped both arms around Keith.

“Tell your brother I love him. But not more than I love you and Hunk. But I love him. Because this house is amazing.”

“You haven’t even seen the inside yet,” Keith grinned, wrapping his arms around Lance as much as he could. “You might want to wait to thank Shiro until  _ after  _ you pop an artery.”

“Hahah,” Lance grinned detaching himself from Keith and grabbing his hand. “Then let’s gooooo! I want to see all our stuff inside. We bought so much stuff and I want to see it all in action.”

“Alright, alright,” Keith laughed. “Give me a minute, I don’t walk as fast as I used to.” 

Hunk grinned widely, watching his boyfriends’ friendly banter. It was always amazing, the way their relationship worked. Not only theirs, but him in the mix as well. They were all so good together, working perfectly together and having many friendly arguments. When it was good, it was amazing. Whenever it was bad, they worked through it. No matter who was mad and for how long. Hunk never dreamed he would have such a relationship, but with Keith and Lance it was perfect. It was all he could really ask for.

“Hey Hunk!” Lance shouted from the porch, waving his arms. “Come back to Earth, babe! We gotta go inside.”

“Right,” Hunk grinned, jogging his way up the steps. “I’m comin’, I’m comin’. Zoned out for a minute there, sorry.”

Keith smirked, standing slightly behind Lance with both arms wrapped around his belly. “He was thinking about how much he loves us again, weren’t you Hunk?”

Hunk’s cheeks flushed a light red as he dug around his pockets for the house key. “As a matter of fact, yes I was. Am I not allowed to think about the two best guys in the world? Both of which are my boyfriend and one of them carrying my children?”

Lance let out a loud laugh before wrapping his arms around Hunk’s bicep, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Awwh, Hunk. You’re so sweet, you know that big guy? And for the record, we love you, too.” 

“Can we wrap it up?” Keith propped both hands onto the small of his back and stretched, pushing his belly outward, the hem of his shirt riding up slightly. “My everything hurts, I need to sit.”

“Yeah hold on, sorry. Let me just,” Hunk huffed, digging into the very bottom of his cargo pants pocket. “Ah there. Last pocket, as always.”

“You should invest in jeans,” Lance still clung to Hunk’s arm. “Those cargo pants get  you into trouble of the frustrated kind.”

Hunk inserted the key to the lock and turned it along with the door handle. “Yeah well I’m a big guy who’s in college for mechanic work and culinary. So cargo pants are both comfortable and useful. Your argument is invalid.” Swinging the door open, Hunk barely got another word out before Lance darted inside. “Well alright then. He’s off.”

Keith uttered a soft laugh, kissing Hunk’s cheek before stepping in through the doorway into their official new home. The hall was long and painted a easy ivory color. To the left was the entryway to their living room, to the right was the large, open kitchen to where Lance already had made a beeline for. The living room was painted a very nice hunter green, all of the furnishings being anywhere from white to blue to yellow. There was a fireplace, and a TV with Lance’s gaming systems just below it. The window was a large bay area, plants and flowers already on the open sill. The entirety of the house a mixture of warmth, color and happiness. It was home. And it was something Keith hadn’t felt in a long time.

While Hunk assisted Lance with the excitement of the house and all of it’s rooms, Keith settled himself onto the large sectional couch. Something Shiro and Matt had picked out for them in a gorgeous blue color. He kicked off his boots and flopped his head back against the armrest before tearing off his maternity jeans and dropping them to the floor as well. Whoever said wearing clothes while pregnant was a liar.

“Oh my fucking- this kitchen is amazing! Everything we could want is just . . . here!”

Keith smiled to himself, listening to the excitement dripping from Lance’s voice. He could practically hear the smile. This was something they definitely all needed and more so wanted. They were a family, and it was going to be even more so once the babies arrived.

Thinking about that, Keith turned his attention from his excitable husband and to his belly. Everything he could have ever wanted was coming together and sometimes, it seemed a little too fast. But a house, stability, and a family were all things Keith never in his wildest dreams thought he would have. Marrying Lance and having the apartment was fantastic at the start, but the apartment seemed less like a home and more like a temporary spot. It seemed like once they brought Hunk into their relationship, things seemed to get better. Neither Keith nor Lance could explain it properly, but everything came even more together once Hunk came around. It was like their missing puzzle piece that just completed the whole picture. And now they were going to become dads and it was more than Keith ever could have imagined in the last year.

Keith raised his arms up and stretched as far as he could, bringing some relief to his burdened back. In the last two months since getting the sonogram, they had found out about both twins being girls. And in those last two months, Keith had  _ grown _ . And honestly, he hadn’t noticed it much at first. Not until Lance ran out and bought him all new maternity sets. Keith would honestly have just been happy in whatever boxers he could find to fit him and letting his belly show out from under the shirts he already had. But of course, his husband was all too persistent. Especially since they were going to be moving into the new house soon. So Keith let him.

“This house is perfect, everything is perfect! Hunk! Look at the bedroom!”

Keith could hear Hunk’s warm, deep laughter from all the way upstairs as Lance continued to zip around the house, room to room. He wondered if his husband was even taking in the details. Though, if not, Keith knew that Lance would be going back through the house with finesse and point out every little detail, color, and mark. He was just too excited right now to do so. 

Stretching once more, Keith realized just how tired he was. He was grateful, at least, that Matt and Shiro had helped basically move everything they had and bought into the house so they didn’t have to spend weeks on end doing it themselves. Though, Hunk and Lance had rejected the offer at first, saying they were more than capable, Shiro was more persistent and wanted to help out above what he already had. Keith knew his brother well and had rolled his eyes at both husband and boyfriend, telling them both that whatever Shiro wanted, he usually got. And Lance had all too much taken the opportunity to point out that it ran in the family, per Keith. 

“Hey Keith! Kei-” Lance stopped in his tracks, skidding on the hardwood floor into the entryway of the living room. His eyes landed on the sleeping form of his husband on the couch, taking note of the discarded jeans and boots on the floor. Grinning slowly, Lance turned his head towards Hunk who was coming down the stairs. “Hunk. Commere. Look at this.”

Hunk grinned once he stood behind Lance, eyes settling on Keith. He looked exhausted, but completely at ease. The last few months have been stressful on all of them, but none so much as Keith. Between the pregnancy and the moving, it was no wonder that he had fallen asleep.

“He looks adorable,” Lance gushed, squishing his own cheeks. “Look at that belly, Hunk. He just looks so . . .”

“Parental?” Hunk grinned, plopping his chin atop Lance’s head. 

“Yes,” Lance sighed happily. “He’s just. Dad material. He’s so great with kids, Hunk. And he looks so amazing pregnant and I’m just. I’ve never been more in love.”

Hunk wrapped his arms around Lance giving his boyfriend a tight, warm squeeze. “I hear you, man. I know what you mean.”

“Even more, though,” Lance dropped his arms around Hunk’s, his fingers lacing themselves through his boyfriend’s. “They’re your babies. So I mean. You have to feel so much more of what I’m feeling. Like ten times!”

“Y’guys nee’to learn to wh’sper,” Keith mumbled, dropping his arm over his eyes. A yawn followed his sleepy mumbling, followed by his free hand coming up to his belly. “An’they nee’to lemme sl’ep.”

Hunk giggled slightly, his nose wrinkling along with it, which made Lance grin and give the bigger man a chin kiss. “You go take him upstairs, Big Man. I’ll get what few bags we have left in the car.” 

“Alright,” Hunk returned the kiss before letting Lance run out the door and entering the living room. “Hey Keith, I’m gonna pick you up and take you upstairs.”

“Y’sure you can l’ft me?” Keith yawned again, raising both arms up towards Hunk. “M’not as light as’was.”

“Yeah well,” Hunk grinned, looping Keith’s arms around his neck and picking up his pregnant boyfriend bridal style with ease. “It’s a good thing I’m strong then, huh?”

“Mmm,” Keith snuggled his head against Hunk’s chest, fingers gently grasping the back of his shirt. Hunk was always so warm and soft. It was one of Keith’s favorite things about his boyfriend.

“How’ve the girls been behaving?” Hunk asked with a grin. Once he made his entrance into the large master bedroom, complete with a California King bed, Hunk gently laid Keith down in the center of the mattress, allowing his boyfriend to get as comfortable as he could before bringing the soft covers up to Keith’s hips.

“Mmm’behavin’ I think,” Keith yawned with a lazy hand rubbing over his belly. “Movin’ all the time as usu’al.”

Hunk grinned again, kissing Keith’s cheek. “Well as long as they let you sleep. I’m going to help Lance with the rest of our stuff. Do you want to window shades down? You kinda deserve a nap.”

Keith nodded slightly, carefully rolling onto his side. He reached over blindly, but was able to grasp one of Lance’s many pillows, tugging it down away from the headboard and tucking it away comfortably under his belly. Hunk pulled down both window shades in the windows across from their large bed before planting another kiss on Keith’s cheek and leaving the room to let his boyfriend rest.

Lance was just dropping the rest of their suitcases and one box beside the front door when Hunk descended the stairs. He looked almost as tired as Keith had been, but Hunk knew that Lance was much too excitable still for sleeping.

“Where’s Keith?” Lance frowned upon entering the living room, spotting Keith’s still discarded jeans and boots on the floor, but his sleeping husband no longer on the couch.

“Upstairs in our room, asleep,” Hunk responded with a warm, tight hug around Lance’s waist. “He was exhausted. Carried him upstairs, laid him down on the bed, and he was out in seconds. Used one of your pillows as a belly rest.”

“As he should,” Lance laughed, snuggling his head against Hunk’s shoulder. “He needs all the comfort and rest he can get. Carrying your babies is probably hard work.”

Hunk’s warm laugh filled Lance’s entire body up with softness and love. Out of everything he could have ever wanted in his life, having both Hunk and Keith in his life were just some of the best. He couldn’t wait to meet the babies. That was just going to be even better in his book.

“Maybe you should get some rest too, huh?” Hunk kissed Lance’s cheek. “I can take care of the rest of the house for now. Look around, maybe make a really nice, big dinner for us tonight? An official breaking in of the new home?”

“That sounds amazing,” Lance grinned, returning the kiss cheek. “Don’t strain yourself, Big Guy, okay? There will be plenty of time to do fun domestic house things and cooking.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Hunk waved Lance off with a smirk. “Go rest with Keith. You two could use a little bit of nap bonding.”

“Hahah,” Lance rolled his eyes, but grinned as well before racing up the stairs and heading into the bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind him, Lance tore off his shoes and pants, tossing them aside. He pulled off his jacket, throwing it onto the pile before carefully climbing into bed with Keith. 

Smiling softly, Lance got as comfortable and close to his husband that he could manage. Keith was always so peaceful when he slept, like all of the stress and cares of the world didn’t matter. Which made sense when you were asleep. You didn’t have to think. Keith was always so beautiful and soft, but when he was asleep, Lance always thought he looked even more so. His eyes then moved down to Keith’s belly and grinned. He could feel the warmth rushing up over into his heart as he placed a gentle hand onto it, stroking his thumb lovingly back and forth onto soft, exposed skin. Keith was fit for parenthood, and even more so fit for pregnancy. Lance hadn’t thought in his wildest dreams that they would be here. When he married Keith, of course all he wanted was family, but he never imagined that he would be having a family with Hunk, his best friend, and with his husband having his best friend’s babies. The amount of love Lance felt for both his husband and best friend was astronomical. He knew that it would only get better from here. Now that they had a stable place to live, a house all their own and a family on the way, Lance knew for a fact that everything was just going to look up from there.

Keith stirred slightly under Lance’s touch, moving closer towards his husband’s warmth. He stayed asleep, but that didn’t stop Lance from planting a kiss onto Keith’s forehead. “I love you, Keith. Get some rest, babe.”

For now, everything was great. Everything was exactly how it was supposed to be. Moving took a lot longer than proposed, but that didn’t matter now. They had a home, they were here, and they were okay. There was three more months left in Keith’s pregnancy and above all else, they had made the timelines work out for the best of them. There was nothing to do now but to live, relax, and wait.

It was going to be a  _ long  _ three months.


End file.
